


Wait, You're Friends With Him?

by hirusen



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Rhys (Borderlands), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Friendship/Love, Handsome Jack Being A Decent Person, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, Knotting, Language, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions Of Rhys/Vaughn, Omega Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Omega Vaughn (Borderlands), Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Surprise Kissing, Tags Are Hard, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Vaughn stumbled across someone that will forever change his life, and position within Hyperion.





	Wait, You're Friends With Him?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got inspired to write this after reading one of PoisonJack's Purge that urge stores (which are a fucking delight to read, btw) where Jack ends up in the hospital and Rhys is trying to get to him and my brain went: 'But what if Vaughn was there and already--somehow--good friends with Jack?'
> 
> So...yeah! Enjoy the eventual filth!

Vaughn isn't sure what he just got himself into, Handsome Jack a groaning mess leaning against him as he hastily guided them to a Quick Change station that was nearby, praying that there was no Alphas nearby to smell Jack's oncoming heat.

How, you might ask, in the hell did Vaughn end up here? Well...

* * *

The accountant stretched bodily as he leaned back in his chair, groaning in delight when his back finally popped and released the tension that had been knotted there for the last two weeks. Vaughn had been helping his best friend, Rhys, with setting up a good deal--for him, Rhys, and their co-conspirator Yvette--by moving around some money and pointing the evidence at someone no one really cares about; everyone hated Jerald anyway, guy never changed the filter in the coffee maker, left his trash just fucking EVERYWHERE, and has kicked a puppy--yes, an actual puppy--in front of the whole department.

No one was gonna miss him getting airlocked.

Distantly, Vaughn caught onto the scent of a small group of distressed Omegas, easily noting that the smell those Omegas heat was mixed in. Worry settled distantly in his gut at the drifting scent, but there was nothing he could do; being an Omega himself, while a lot stronger than he looks, meant that if an Alpha wanted one or all of those Omegas he couldn't do a bloody thing about it. It was just the way things were, sadly: Alphas were the stronger ones, more dominate, while Omegas were weaker, more submissive.

Sure, there were people like Vaughn, who aren't physically weak and Rhys, who is an Alpha who never takes advantage of Vaughn when his heats hit and actually cares for him. But they were the outliers, the ones who fought the norm because why should they settle for being a stereotype of their endotype? He can recall VERY fondly the times he had been heat crazy and his best friend just kinda...swooped in like a knight on a white steed, taking beautiful care of him and Vaughn always felt so sated and relaxed and safe during his heats when he was with Rhys.

Mindlessly scenting the air again, he smelled that the group of Omegas had settled slightly and their scents were getting weaker, but there was no trace of Beta or Alpha with them, which was strange. On Helios, Omegas who are or are about to go into heat tend to stick together in small groups of 2 to 4 and travel that way until a Beta or Alpha comes along to either take them back to their place or to one of the publicly available 'hotels' and takes care of them. He uses that word loosely, since any Omega in one of those places tends to get knotted by which ever Alpha just happens to come across them; half the time it's just straight up rape and there's nothing anyone can do about it, especially not the poor Omega who's in their heat.

_So glad I'm friends with Rhys._ Vaughn doesn't think he'd like what would happen to him if he ended up in one of those 'hotels'. Pushing those thoughts out of his head, Vaughn checked the time and decided that he should go and try to grab some decent food while it was still available, making his way towards the Hub of Heroism. Of course, that's when he noticed upon entering the area that there was another Omega who's scent was barely hinting that their heat was about to hit. What bothered him enough to go and check on them, was that they were alone.

That's never good, especially with all the Alphas that prowled this place specifically to prey on heated Omegas that were alone.

They had hidden themselves pretty well, and were smart enough to go into one of the less traveled areas. Vaughn most likely couldn't hide the utter shock on his face when he found Handsome Jack, curled up behind a low wall, face flush as his heat started to hit him. "J-Jac--" "I will _**kill**_ you if you say another word." He hissed and Vaughn nodded his head, quickly getting into Jack's personal space so no one tried to figure out who he was talking to. Vaughn's own biology kicked in and he slowly and clearly reached up to stroke Jack's head, pushing some loose strands back into place; he didn't miss as Jack leaned into the touch.

Handsome Jack was already warm to the touch, his breathing was a little heavier, and there was a small amount of sweat forming on his brow above the mask. Vaughn, however, was still in shock to find out that Jack was a fucking OMEGA of all things.

The man didn't read or come off as one in anyway, and he supposed that was mostly Jack's own doing; the man wasn't weak by any means and all of Helios was scared shitless of him to the point where no one dared think about the man if he was angry lest they be punted out into space. Jack's whole presence always screamed power, and dominance, and everything someone would expect an ALPHA to be.

"...You know you're staring right? Kinda freaking me out." "Oh! Sorry, just...trying to accept my new reality of you." Jack chuckled, probably because of how Vaughn had said that he was shocked to discover Jack's _actual_ endotype, but it quickly turned into a soft whine when another pulse of heat washed through him. Jack couldn't be here with all of these Alphas roaming around, and he certainly doesn't want anyone else knowing that he's an Omega; no one had to announce what their endotype was unless they wanted to or it was a medical emergency, and Jack took full advantage of that, letting everyone think he was an Alpha.

"I need to get you out of here. Can we get to your office from the elevator here?" Jack shook his head. "Not this one." And then pointed to the one in the middle of the area. Ah...fuck. Moving Jack through all that space while he's starting to get heated isn't gonna be easy. "...There's a Quick Change station nearby. If we can get there, you can change into someone with an Alpha scent." "And do what?" "Well, the Alphas around here will be able to smell your heat, **but** if they also smell an Alpha with it, they'll think I'M the one in heat and that you're taking me back to your place." Well, that did make sense.

"Fine. Help me up." Jack growled, not liking being so helpless during his heats, but there was nothing he could do; he refuses to take suppressors since they fuck WAY too much with his hormones and, while indeed shorter, his heats just get too intense for him to deal with, even when he brings in a soon-to-be-spaced Alpha to help him through it. Pulling the taller man to his feet, Vaughn adjusted Jack so he could support most of his weight, and started walking. Vaughn isn't sure what he just got himself into, Handsome Jack a groaning mess leaning against him as he hastily guided them to a Quick Change station that was nearby, praying that there was no Alphas nearby to smell Jack's oncoming heat.

Thankfully, no one was close enough to scent the air as they were soon standing before the Quick Change station, Vaughn punching in a code and letting Jack accept the disguise. Handsome Jack morphed into a blond man who was half a head taller than Vaughn, with brown eyes and olive skin. The man Jack was now looking like was an Alpha said man had airlocked when he majorly fucked up in protecting someone important to Jack and got her hospitalized; Vaughn only knew him--and the code needed to look like him--because Rhys had protected Vaughn from him. Jack managed to stand up a little straighter, most likely thanks to the false Alpha scent that now surrounded him, and let it appear that he was the one guiding Vaughn towards the elevator in the middle of the area.

In hindsight, while it was glorious to always enter the Hub of Heroism and instantly be at the center of everyone's attention, putting the elevator that lead to his office in the middle of the room had to be one of his more stupid ideas. Even more so when he felt his heat settling in more and more with each step he took. "Almost there, now." Vaughn hushed, subtly rubbing little circles into the small of Jack's back, comforting him. He's really resisting his biology right now by not swaddling Jack with comfort and attention until an Alpha comes to take care of him. Omegas always looked out for one of there own when they were heated, doing their best to care for and tend to said Omega until an Alpha--ideally their bonded partner--came along and took over.

Finally inside the elevator, Jack punched in the code that would take them straight to his office, removing his disguise once they were high enough up and whimpering at the lost of the smell of an Alpha. "Sh, sh, sh." Vaughn hushed, rubbing the other man's back more openly now, reaching up as best as he could to thread his fingers through Jack's hair, smoothing it back into place as the sweat started to bead more clearly on his skin. He'll admit to being impressed by Jack's ability to fight against his heat this hard; it took YEARS to do that, and Vaughn doesn't doubt that that's all Jack had done before becoming CEO of the most powerful company in all six universes.

The soft _ding_ notified both men that they had reached Jack's office, Vaughn supporting Jack's body against his own a little more as he stepped into the office. "Where?" "Over there." Jack pointed to a couch on the other side of the room and Vaughn quickly and carefully guided him over to it. "There we go." He muttered as he lowered the taller man onto the couch, hearing as he groaned in relief. No doubt the nice and cool fabric of the couch felt really nice against his heated body. "Is there anyone you want to call up here?"

The accountant asked as he glanced around the room, finding a small kitchenette and filled a glass with cold water, handing it to Jack who drank greedily. Handsome Jack shook his head. "Didn't have time to pick someone; thought I was just gonna skip this one." It wasn't totally unheard of for Omegas to skip a heat, it was odd to hear that Jack wasn't expecting this to happen; normally, when a heat skip happens, the last one is more intense and the Omega feels more drained once it's over. Jack wasn't showing signs that his last heat had been like that. "What caused it to trigger then?"

"...I was helping a little group of three heated Omegas to a Beta who I knew would take good care of them; guess being around another heated Omega finally triggered mine." Ah. So his was delayed. "When do you normally have heats? I-If you don't mind me asking." Vaughn quickly stuttered that last part, not wanting to be strangled or shot to death. "...It was suppose to hit four days ago; had a guy lined up and everything, and then...nothing." "And you can't just call that guy up now?" Jack shook his head. "Idiot managed to piss off one of my friends while she was here; had to scrape half his spine off the ceiling in the cantina." Jack chuckled at the memory of watching Lilith pop that moron like a zit.

Yeah, he's friends with Lilith; after that bodyguard had failed so spectacularly at being a goddamn Alpha and caused his daughter, Angel, to be hospitalized, he contacted Lilith. Asked her to look after his daughter while she recovered and he flat out _STATED_ that she could take his baby girl away from him and Hyperion and off of Helios and out of his life forever on the condition that she did a few jobs for him while Angel recovered. What could he say? After he managed to break free of the Sentinel's control over his head and gave up on the Vault that would awaken the Warrior, getting his daughter the best doctors and medical treatments he could (easily) afford, he didn't want to risk that he'd somehow hurt her again; it sure as shit surprised Lilith when he told her that, even more so that he had even made such a deal with her in the first place.

A confused groan escaped Jack as he realized he felt...comfier. Glancing down his body, he saw why: he was currently being undressed by the little nerd who had found him, the guy taking extra care to not go too fast and startle Jack while he thought. "Can you sit up?" Vaughn softly asked, watching as Jack had to grab onto the back of the couch to do so, but at least he could still do that much; heats had a nasty habit of rendering Omegas total useless and unable to move without a lot of effort, so the fact Jack could was a good thing. After removing the layers of clothes from his chest, Vaughn's hands settled onto the edge of Jack's mask, the man growling and baring his teeth at the other Omega. "I'm not gonna take it off, but you should once I leave so you don't get too hot."

Something about his words had caused Jack to whimper in distress, confusing both men. It wasn't strange for an Omega to leave when another was in heat to go an fetch a Beta or Alpha they personally trusted to help take care of the one in heat, so why did Jack not want this kid to leave? Perhaps it was his reaction to learning the truth about Jack? I mean, Vaughn _did_ freak out a little bit after he learned Jack's real endotype, but after that had faded, he just started to take care of him like he's known the whole time.

Actually, that might be the reason Jack didn't want the nerd to leave. Any other time he's gone into heat, people always end up being so cocky around him afterwards; it was like they had power over him now that they knew that he was **not** an Alpha and could use that to vouch for some kind of favoritism. Fuck that. Jack tended to space the idiots who ended up like that, their own endotype be damned. But not this kid. Not this little Omega who's a whole head shorter than Jack. No, this guy didn't make a fuss about it, didn't act like he was somehow owed a favor for helping a fellow Omega; all he acted like was someone who's put up with Jack's shit for years and knew how to handle him.

Which, why was that? Why wasn't this little accounting nerd bothered to be around someone like Jack? "You got a friend like me?" "Hmm? Ah, sorta. He's an Alpha, but he doesn't let that get to his head; acts a little like you when someone makes me uncomfortable or hurts me in some way, but other than that he's a great guy." Huh. You don't hear of many Omegas being actual friends with an Alpha; at least, not without them being in a relationship. "You two date?" Vaughn laughed warmly at Handsome Jack's question, gently brushing the back of his hands against his forehead to gauge just how far along Jack was in his heat.

_Not much time before it hits him in full..._ Would he even have a chance to call Rhys? "No, we don't; he's helped me through my heats, but that's as far as it goes." "Really? Just fuck buddies?" Vaughn hummed in agreement. "...Was he the one you were gonna get?" "If you'd like. Treats me very well and I don't doubt he'll treat you any less; in fact, he might treat you like a god, truth be told. My friend is a _little_ obsessed with you." "Define a little." "He's got posters of you all over the walls of his room." Jack shuddered. "Well, at least he's not as bad as Nakayama." Jack still feels complete dread when thinking about the now thankfully dead scientist. Vaughn giggled softly.

"Well, either way we need to get you back to your place; I know here was closer, but you just won't feel comfortable here." "Of course I will! The fuck are you getting at?" "There's no Alpha here, is what I'm getting at." Jack froze. "Given how large this office is, along with those windows and lack of proper hiding spots, you'll be a frantic mess within a few hours of your heat settling it." Shit, this kid was right. Sure, Jack's heat have started in his office before, but he always takes things up to his penthouse. Jack whimpered at the realization and Vaughn gently hushed him. "Let me make a quick call to my friend and I'll have him pack up some things that'll help until we can get to your place, okay?" Jack nodded, curling up into a little ball as he felt a strong wave of heat throb through him; he didn't have a lot of time.

Vaughn grabbed his ECHO and called up Rhys. _"Yeah? What's up?"_ "Can you please back up everything we use when I'm in my heat?" _"Shit. Did it start early?"_ Rhys asked worried. "No. I'm with an Omega who's just about to start theirs and there's no Alpha that can come help." He heard as Rhys took off running for their place, not caring if he ran into anyone on the way. _"Do they have any toys they can use?"_ Vaughn muted his end of the call. "Jack, do you have toys with knots you can use?" Jack shook his head. "Really? Not even to jerk off with?" "Just grabbed whoever I wanted if I wanted to do that." Made sense.

_"Vaughn?"_ "No, they don't. But I'm pretty sure they don't want to use mine..." _"I'll send you the site I ordered those from. You two can pick out a few."_ Vaughn paced away from Jack, digging around for a wash cloth to get damp to help Jack keep cool. "Didn't those take a week to get here though?" Rhys hummed in agreement. _"But they have a little box on checkout that asks if the toys are needed for a heated Omega. If you check it, it'll arrive in about two hours."_ Wow, that was fast. "Ok. Hey, do you think you can try and find that scent soaker?" _"Oh, yeah. I think I left in my room; you think it'd be okay if I put some things with my scent in there too, or..?"_ "Nah. They're pretty stressed about not having an Alpha to help them and I know that you're stuck with that project for the next two weeks; don't want them to think that you'll be coming to help."

Rhys hummed as Vaughn heard as he opened the front door to their apartment. _"Your duffle is..?"_ "My closet, top shelf." _"Okay. I'll meet you in the Hub of Heroism in fifteen."_ "Okay. Love you, bro." _"Love you too. Later."_ Rhys hung up and Vaughn made his way back to Jack, having found the wash cloth and got it damp, settling it across Jack's forehead, the man moaning in relief at the contact. "I need to head back down to get the bag my friend is bringing; can I please have the code to come back up here?" "What? Why?" "Well, it's either I go down and get it myself, or you come with me." Jack didn't want to go with Vaughn. He gave him the code and purred softly when Vaughn removed his vest and draped it over his chest. "I'll be right back." He cooed, threading his fingers through Jack's hair before leaving.


End file.
